


The Legend of the Pink Comet

by Director_DZ



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Hypnosis, Mind Control, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director_DZ/pseuds/Director_DZ
Summary: Now that the Galaxy has settled back down, Rosalina investigates a strange pink anomaly - and soon finds herself deciding on a very different kind of career!
Kudos: 16





	The Legend of the Pink Comet

Things had finally settled down. It had been a bit of a hectic time, but at last the Luma were back in force, the comet observatory was repaired, and Rosalina could finally relax and resume her travels around the cosmos. Never the same way twice? Well with any luck they could avoid an incident like that happening again any time soon. Ahh, those koopas had been a dangerous bunch.

But no matter. The problem was done, and the crisis had passed. Everyone was very much due a break. Perhaps a trip, or an event. Something fun for everyone. Perhaps a tea party? She’d have to see if they had enough jam in stock…

Before Rosalina could muse too deeply on the matter, though, there was a loud beeping sound that came from the main console. Surprised, the galactic princess set the matter of cheering everyone up aside for later, and moved over to the big screen. On it was displayed a great map of the various worlds and galaxies that the observatory tracked through its many, many telescopes – and on one of them, just at the edge of their reach, something strange had happened. A signal, a great, flaring light had lit up on the surface of one of the worlds, and an odd energy seemed to be spreading over the region.

How very peculiar. The princess pursed her lips and considered the readings. They didn’t look dangerous, but they were… new. Odd. And a potential hazard, if left unchecked. Perhaps this was some new oddity that had been left behind by the big crisis? Whatever the truth, these readings certainly bore investigating. To do otherwise would be irresponsible, and Rosalina wasn’t that kind of woman. She had Luma to protect, after all – she’d put a stop to anything that might threaten her star children.

And so it was that the great blue comet flared to life once more, flashing through the sky on a great wave of light, towards that distant world. Its pilot didn’t expect this to take long. Best to get all of this sorted now, and then she could get back to planning that party. Hm, she’d have to see if she could pick up some apricot flavoured tea…

-

The world the observatory soon arrived at was a small one, in orbit of a single star. The world was pink and smooth, but mostly lacking in large floating space platforms or deadly fire breathing monsters… Really quite tame, by most planetary standards. Safe, in other words.

Rosalina stepped down onto the surface with a curious but calm air. This kind of exploration was nothing new to her. She was the mother of the stars, after all, and perhaps the greatest explorer of the galaxy ever known. A little place like this held no fear for her.

Nor, apparently, did it hold anything else, for that matter. Indeed, the place seemed mostly empty. Aside from the slightly metallic pink surface of the world beneath her, which glinted in the mid-day sun, there was nothing to be seen for miles a- oh, no, wait a second. What was that over there?

Moving a hand up to her eyes to shadow them, Rosalina peered into the distance. There was something there, just on the horizon… a box? Oh! Perhaps a Mystery block? Well, that would be a place to start. You didn’t get a block without something nearby to investigate, that was just common sense.

But sadly there still wasn’t anything to be seen once she reached the block. Just pink, in all directions.

“Hm,” she murmured, biting her lip. “Strange. Is there really nothing here?”

Nothing answered. Well, obviously. She was alone.

Slowly, her eyes drifted towards the block. Maybe whatever was inside it would shed some light on this mystery. There was only one way to find out. Reaching out with her wand, she tapped the bottom of the box, and watched it hop in the air before its contents popped out.

And from within, emerged… a mushroom? That was hardly unusual. But this one was pink, from cap to stalk, with small yellow splotches dotting it over. Strange – it wasn’t a kind that the princess had ever seen before.

“Now what are you, little one?” Curious, she leaned closer to take a better look…

Only for the mushroom to suddenly hop up and bop her in the face.

Mushrooms are an oddity. Though many attempts at understanding their powers have been made, none have successfully pierced the veil. They are a mystery. A conundrum. How they work is unknown. They are magic, and that is both the long, and the short of it.

Their effects, though, are well documented and always consistent, so long as one correctly observes their size and colour. Green capped mushrooms with white stalks grant extra lives, while red capped mushrooms with white stalks grant extra size, and orange caps with yellow blades grant propellers. For some reason. 

There wasn’t a logic to it. They were just magic. Some made you big, some made you small, some turned you into a ghost, some turned you into a bee. Such was the power of mushrooms.

Which is why Rosalina really should have consulted the galaxy’s foremost expert on the things before she got close to one she didn’t know. It wasn’t like she didn’t have Mario’s number – though, to be fair, he was probably out rescuing a princess or fighting off Bowser or playing golf… The man led a busy life.

As mentioned, how mushrooms work is a mystery, but the results are usually quite obvious. On contact with a person, the mushroom itself vanishes, sometimes circling around the user before doing so – and then the changes begin, the magic is unleashed.

For the user it is normally quick. For Rosalina it was practically instantaneous. The magic that she had unknowingly accepted by touching it sank into her very core – and then it began to spread.

If you were fast enough to perceive it, you would notice that the changes began outwards – at the tips of her fingers, the bottom of her toes – and continued then inward. First it was her clothes. Costume changes had long been a part of the mushroom magic, and this was to be no different – though the costume itself might have been. Her nails lengthened and their pink polish gained a glittery glaze. Down at her feet her sky-blue heels shimmered, gaining an couple of inches in the heel and turning a bright neon pink.

Then the change spread upwards. Her lengthy skirt began to unravel, threads vanishing right up her legs, until the tiny band of fabric could hardly be called a belt, let alone a dress, and it had turned from teal fabric to black vinyl, hugging her curves tight. Meanwhile the long sleeves of her gown were vanishing too, disappearing as a wave of pink light flowed down her arms, leaving them entirely bare.  
The two waves of magic met in the middle and converged on her top, both sides continuing to erase what little covering the princess had left. From a fully draped gown it shrank down to a sleeveless top, to a halter, before finally being reduced to nothing more than a pair of rapidly pinkifying tassels, tipped with tiny golden stars, that hung from her nipples. Her star broach separated, becoming a glitzy and cheap looking necklace that hung over her practically bare chest.

And then the wave moved up to her head.

Pink lipstick spread itself over her lips, while her cheeks picked up a coating of rouge, and teal eyeshadow swept in around her eyes. Her earrings shrank and became dangling chains, while her crown vanished completely, and the neatly styled hair beneath it mussed up, becoming a long and wavy blonde waterfall down her back, run through with pink highlights. 

And her costume was done. Where once had stood a refined space princess now stood a confused stripper. But the mushroom’s power was far from spent. Now that it had changed her outside appearance, it was time to change her insides to match.

Like before, the changes began at the bottom, though there was little to show for it. The princess’s legs were already perfect, and there was no need to improve them. But the same could not be said for what lay above them, and once the wave rose as far as her ass, the work began. Her hips and cheeks expanded, growing out into exaggerated curves. She had been no slouch in the behind department, but now her booty would put a whole fleet of pirates to shame! Perhaps double, no, triple her original size, Rosalina’s new ass was fine, smooth, and massive, giving her a wonderfully bottom heavy look.

That, too, was not to last.

The changes continued. The wave of pink rose over her belly, trimming in her waist – just a little, just enough to accentuate everything else – and then it hit everything else. Her chest, normally so modest (though hardly unimpressive) … bloomed. There was simply no other word for it. From low lying mountains they grew into Everests, and then out further into true Olympus Mons. Round, firm, and perfectly balanced, they stood out from her chest proudly, over double the size of her head and then some. They didn’t quite balance out her grand gluteus maximus, but they were close – a fine bottom-heavy hourglass. 

After that it was just a few finishing touched. The wave swept over her face, plumping up her lips and enhancing her lashes, but most of the physical changes were done. 

And the mental ones were about to begin.

Imagine the mind like a galaxy of stars. Points of light, shining in the darkness, swirling and twirling together, creating a great cosmos of thought and consciousness. Light both great and dim, representing ideas, memories, ponderances and considerations. Constellations of intelligence, nebulas of wisdom.

And now imagine, at the very edge of that galaxy, where the dimmest stars lay, thoughts far from the heart of the mind, one of those lights… going out.

A thought, absent and mostly forgotten, vanishing into the darkness. Gone without a trace. Not even noticeable for its absence, just simply gone.

And then another light goes out. Another thought vanished. Then another – the memory of a colourful bird dissolves into nothing. Then another. And another.

One by one, lights winking out around the distant edges of the mental cosmos. Small systems of synapses stuttering and shutting down. The great mind grew fuzzy around its edges.

And then the dimming speeds up.

Lights being to vanish in waves, entire seas of stars flashing pink and then going dark. Knowledge lost. Vast swaths of painstakingly gathered information about astronomy and grand galactic physics fizzles and dissolves into the desolate black. And the darkness cuts deeper still, unstopping, unhesitating, as the core tenants of the mind’s identity are fractured and broken apart.

Soon, whole universes shudder and fall silent, pink fireworks flickering in all that remains. Catastrophe covers the cosmos, knowledge and intelligence sucked away into a dark pink abyss. The faces of friends. The names of planets. The ability to perform basic math. All of these things vanish from the cosmos as the grand galaxy collapses into a pink singularity.

Soon, all that is left is a single simple solar system, lit by just one final star – a pink one, bathing everything in warm, bubbly thick light that permits no thought at all. Unlike the grand cosmos that was before, this small solar system carries not the limitless potential for power or thought. This simpleton could never grasp the wonders of the heavens. 

It simply exists to suck, fuck, and look pretty. These things, and these things alone, it will do very well.

This was what remained of the mind of princess Rosalina, or Rosi, as she now preferred to be called after the pink wave rolled through her brain. Everything changed in the space of a moment, just as she and the mushroom connected. In a pink flash, the princess was gone, and a vapid looking stranger was standing in her place.

The woman blinked, her lips pressing into a pout as confusion descended upon her spacey head. “Huh,” she said, her voice no longer echoing with power and wisdom – instead having taken on the cadence of a sun-bleached valley girl. “Like, what was I doing?”

She looked around, twirling a lock of her platinum hair around her fingers. Empty blue eyes scanned the horizon, as if something might have changed from when she looked around five seconds ago. “Gawd, this place is, like, super boring. Lame! Ugh, why did I ever come here? So dumb!” She stomped her foot, oblivious to the way it made her curves jiggle. “All the pink is kinda cool though.”

Still, there was nothing here to hold her attention – especially not now her attention span had been sliced into ribbons. With a bored proclamation – “Later, space gators!” - she began the march back home. Though, it must be noted, the refined and graceful walk that Rosalina had exhibited on her trek across the planet was long gone. Instead, Rosi’s casual one-foot-right-in-front-of-the-other could only be called a strut, and a slutty strut at that – it was designed to give her rear maximum shake and her tits critical jiggle, though, naturally, it had been designed by the magic that shaped her. Rosi herself was far too dumb to come up with something like that on her own.

And when she reached her ship, the newly minted slut stared up at it with disgust. “Ew. Why does my ride have all those dumb tele-whatevers on it? Totally lame. And what’s with all this blue? Ugh. Who cares about stars anyway? How am I gunna get any dick in this stupid thing?”

The Luma, who had patiently waited for their mother’s return, were understandably confused by the very different attitude that the woman now sported – not to mention the changes is shape – but they none the less did their best to fulfil her vapid requests. With a touch of star magic, soon the blue comet had turned a ‘hawt’ pink, according to Rosi’s specifications, and the telescopes and star charts had all been tossed out. In their place were platforms and stages lined with stripper poles, a bar stocked with plenty of delicious booze for clients, and plenty of private rooms for visitors to fuck the star of the show’s brains out.

By the time the ship lifted off, a thumping techno beat had filled its halls, and the lights stood ready to put on a show. Redecorating done, the Luma had been sent out across the cosmos to find any and all inhabited planets, bearing invitations to be delivered.

The Pink Comet Club cordially invites you to our grand opening~  
Come for the Sluts, stay for the service!  
And to any ladies out there, we’re always hiring~

They were signed with a kiss and a star, arriving at the castle doors of many a kingdom, attracting eyes from far and wide…

The legend of the Pink Comet would soon begin.


End file.
